Let's build a snowman!
by I'maPJOfan
Summary: What could've happen if Elsa opened her door? What if she learned to control it because of Anna's stubbornness? Just a short one-shot fic about what I think could've happen if Elsa opened up the door in the first place.


**What could've happen if Elsa opened her door? What if she learned to control it because of Anna's stubbornness? Just a short one-shot fic about what I think could've happen if Elsa opened up the door in the first place. Enjoy!**

"_Catch me!" Young Anna said gleefully while jumping off one snow pile to another._

"_Wait, slow down!" Elsa warned_

_Elsa slipped on the ice while Anna already took off._

"_Anna!"_

_She accidentally hit Anna on the head. Anna fell, unconscious._

"_Anna!"_

Elsa woke up from her dream. That was always what she dreamt of since the incident. She just can't forget all that had happened. _What if I hurt other people? What if I won't be able to control it? _She thought. Her fear was too great, she started freezing her bed. She can't forgive herself now. Not after what happened that night.

Anna was so sad and lonely. Her sister doesn't come out off her room to play with her like she usually does. She doesn't know what happened. It must be so bad that it ruined their friendship but what could it be?

She peeks out of the window and saw that enough snow had gathered to make a snowman. Before, she and her sister usually play in the snow. That mustn't change. She remembered her sister's love for snow and building snowmen.

Excitedly, she ran over to her sister's door and knocked five times. Nobody wants to be alone anyway.

She sang,

"Elsa?

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on and let's go play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies, and now we're not

I wish you could tell me why

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman"

While Anna is pleading Elsa to go out with her and play, Elsa really wanted to play. That's the first thing she wanted to do. She missed her sister. She peeked out her window and saw snow. She almost ran to the door and opened it but she froze the part of the window she's holding.

That time, she was scared. She chose to hide her powers. Even from Anna which broke her heart. Finding her voice, she said, "Go away, Anna"

Elsa could imagine Anna's cheerful expression turn into a sad one, making her heart hurt more. "Okay, bye" Anna said sadly, her head hung low.

The king gave Elsa gloves to help hide her powers.

"The gloves will help, see?" The King said

Then they both said, "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show"

**After 5 years**

Anna knocked her sister's door excitedly and sang,

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the halls

A little company is overdue

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls

(Hang in there, Joan)

I guess I'm a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by

(Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock)"

Elsa, in her room, made sure she was wearing her gloves. This is a great risk she's doing but she just can't help little Anna. She peeked out of her door a little then saw Anna looking up at her with a wide smile.

"Elsa! I knew you can't resist me." Anna said cheerfully.

Elsa shushed her. "Keep quiet! Come in."

Anna went inside Elsa's room and hugged her tight. "I missed you, Elsa"

"I missed you, too" Elsa smiled

Elsa wanted to hug her back, tightly, but she resisted. _It was risky enough to let her in, _She told herself, _Control yourself, Elsa. With her heart breaking a little, s_he put Anna away from her. Anna looked a bit hurt but kept in mind that Elsa had already opened up to her. This is her chance to meet her sister again. She won't ruin this.

"Why did you close the doors?" Ana asked

Elsa had a terrible debate on her mind. Can she tell Anna? _Maybe if I'll tell her, she would stop knocking on the door, _Elsa thought, _Maybe I won't be tempted to open it up for her._

Yet, another part of her mind says, _tell her. There's no good in hiding it anymore. She's your sister._

Elsa gave it some thought. Finally, she took a deep breath and said,

"I'm a monster, Anna."

She turned away from her and had her head down low.

Anna was surprised by her words. "You're not a monster. You're my best buddy!"

"No! Your best buddy must be normal and I'm not." Elsa protested, hurting herself inside.

"But you're completely normal! What can make you a monster?"

"My curse... I can make ice and snow. I-I almost killed you with it. I-I'm a monster." Elsa almost sobbed.

"No you didn't." Anna insisted

Elsa went further away from her sister. She risked pulling away one glove with a trembling hand and touched the wall with her finger. Delicate frost patterns started growing into a beautiful snowflake. That snowflake that Elsa thought was beautiful years ago suddenly looked so deadly. That's the time Elsa saw every sharp edge it has, like a knife, yet not seeing its beauty.

"I hit you in your head, causing your hair to turn white. Papa brought you to the trolls. The trolls removed the ice from your head but removed the memories of magic with it. Papa thought it was best I was isolated from you. So the incident won't happen again."

Elsa sighed, expecting her sister to call her a monster and to leave her, or that she would yell at her or something, but instead, she hugged her.

"You're not a monster, Elsa. You are my sister. I love you." Anna said.

That's what Elsa wanted to hear her whole life in isolation. Elsa forgot her fear and took off her other glove.

She made enough snow pile on her little bedroom and the two made a snowman, Olaf. Unexpected by Elsa it came alive.

But neither one of them is afraid. They're having fun and they enjoyed each other's company.

He said, "Hello everyone. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

The two was surprised to see the snowman talking. Surprised, but not scared.

"You're alive?" Elsa asked.

"I think so." Olaf replied, moving his twig arms.

Anna remembered the same snowman they made years ago.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said

"I love you, too"

Elsa, forgetting all her fear, hugged Anna. They giggled then a thought hit Elsa.

How can she be so blind? That's all she missed in that five years!

"Love, of course, love!" She exclaimed. She removed the other glove and put her hands out then all the ice in her room floated into a gigantic snowflake in the air. She held it in for a while then let it go. The ice melted. Anna's hair turned back to normal.

That time, the king was about to visit Elsa in her room when he saw the two of them hugging. He was a bit taken aback by the scene. He was surprised to see them together. It was his tightest rule not to let them together. He can't risk their safety but then, seeing his two daughters hugging, he knew then that Elsa's powers can be controlled.

"I knew you can do it, Elsa." Their father said. Elsa pulled Anna towards the king and hugged them both. The queen came and joined the group hug.

"Group hug," Olaf screamed which startled the king and queen. Nonetheless, they let him join the hug.

Everything is back to order. Everything became fine. The King announced the gates to be open again. Proudly, he showed everyone what Elsa can do. There, in the middle of summer, Elsa created an ice rink and gave everybody ice skates. Soon everyone was laughing and applauding for the princess… Their ice princess.

"It was always my dream to see summer so this is the best day of my life! And probably the last" He said while slowly melting.

Anna gasped and tugged Elsa's skirt, "Elsa, what about Olaf?"

Elsa said, "Olaf! Hang in there!" She made a cloud on top of Olaf's head that made snow.

Olaf gasped, "My own personal flurry!" He said, blushing a bit.

With everything fine and perfect, everyone knew the gates would never close again.

**That's it! The king and queen still died but Elsa was present in the funeral. Hans was trying out for Elsa but she didn't want to just yet. The duke of Weselton's thirst for riches was discovered. Elsa became queen of Arendelle and everything was perfect. Anna met Kristoff while taking a little walk and so their adventures begin.**

**I edited this because I reread this and found some weird and awkward parts.**

**Oh anyway, please tell me what you think.**

**Reviews are all appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
